The Legend of Zelda: Oceans of Red
by Usagi Squared
Summary: When Ganon finds a pawn through the use of the dark world, walls of twilight seperate the four continents in another realm. It's up to the hero, who has been born in this alternate world to prevent it's dreary fate, but how can Rinku live up to that name?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Tales of Our Fathers**

_This is but one of the legends the people speak..._

_Long ago, there existed a kingdom, where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land, blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and more importantly.._

_Peace._

_But one day, an evil man took the golden power for himself... And with it's strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. All hope seemed lost, until, in the final moments..._

_A boy in green appeared, bearing the blade of evils bane. Fighting the darkness, he sealed it away and gave the land light..._

_But deep in the darkness, the man was not alone..._

_In another realm, in another time, a man sought escape from those who had captured him, and locked him away from the world. Unable to escape with his body, he sank into the recesses of his mind until he found the path to another world..._

_Alone in the darkness, two evils met, and created a bond. One world for the other, one power for the other, they would at last rise up again..._

_In the lands of the hero where the waters rose high, shadows poured from the other world yet again. Islands and peoples were twisted into demons, and those on neighboring isles prayed to the gods to save them yet again._

_In the lands of the elements, two nations were separated from the rest of the world by a wall of shadow... Travelers swept away by cruel creatures of the darkness, never to be seen again... And the symbol of evil hovered in the sky, visible only after the twilight hour..._

_On a small island to the east of one of these nations... Where it was tradition to fight in clothes of green... _

_Our real tale begins._

_-----------------------------------_

AN - It's only short because the opening of most Zelda games are. :0 *cough* Don't worry, upcoming chapters will be of the usual 2000-4000 word length! (Depending on whether or not they are loaded with dialogue... Which really really takes away from word count, because describing everything with dialogue is kinda weird. ) But in the meantime... I will tell you this. Hero of whatever will not be directly related to Aang. BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE SILLY AND SUE. (Infact, his parents arent' benders AT ALL. *obvious hint is obvious* ) With that I leave you guessing until I finish the first chapter! ....Which is likely today. :|


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Ice-Dodging Failure**

The storm raged above the seas that day, rain falling so thickly one could barely tell it was there. Thunder sounded, and lightening flashed across the sky, occasionally whitening the scene surrounding the small sailboat that rocked over the water.

"GRAMPAAA!!!" A small boy clung to the wreckage of the ship, watching helplessly with blue eyes while a hideous monster attacked his boat. "GRAAAAAMPAAAAA!!!!" Floating away helplessly, he could only watch in horror as the slowly disappearing boat was rocked by the waves and those upon it. An elderly man faced the shadow, a sword clenched tightly in his hands while the black creature before him fought with naught but claws.

The monster growled as the sword struck it, simply sifting out of existence and into a better position of attack. "_Mhnhnhnhnhn... Foolish peasant... Your race will be the first to suffer the Phoenix King's wrath!_" It lashed out at the man, only to be blocked with a sword that seemed to glow slightly in the rain.

"The 'Phoenix King'? You claim to serve a long dead force?" The man slashed at the beast, met with air yet again. "Who are you! To attack us when we have nothing to do with you!"

It seemed to freeze for a moment at those words. And then a small chuckle escaped it. "_Hnhnhnhnhn... Hahaha... AHAHA!!_" Rather than striking back, the beast rose upwards, its legless form a mass of shadows below the waist, and a twisted black and yellow form of a woman above. Completely golden eyes loomed down on the elderly man, who was now frozen as his attacker seemingly grew 3 times its original size. "_My __**dear**__ water tribe fool... Your people have __**EVERYTHING**__ to do with me! Especially that pathetic bender you call a daughter!"_

And it was then that the boy lost all sight of his grandfather's boat, his fruitless cries reaching the ears of the shadowy monster. The man paled, forcing himself to keep from turning towards that voice. The shadow in front however, catching the expression on the man, grinned. "_Well now... It appears your son wasn't so much of a failure... How about I give you one last show before I take you now?_" The man paled even more.

"N-No.." He stiffened, grip on his sword tightening. "No matter what you do, I won't let you anywhere near Rinku and his family!"

"_Tough luck, water peasant!_" The shadow disappeared, the man screaming with anger as he rushed the spot she once stood. And the next thing he knew, he was underwater...

'Rinku...' The shadow moved towards the boy, his green clothes soaked through without the protection of his sealskin coat. 'My dear grandson...' The water washed away the symbol painted on his forehead, the creature cackling as the boy screamed. '....I have failed you my son...'

As a triangular symbol flashed violently on the boy's hand, the shadow screeched with pain. It fled, leaving a large tidal wave in its wake and sending him spiraling towards the wall of shadow. "GRAMPA!!! HELP MEEE!!!!" No response as his last hope sank beneath the waves... His grampa was gone... His dad and mom were thousands of miles away...

The last thing he heard as he sank beneath the waves and the dark and seemingly impenetrable wall was a high pitched cry of a single name...

'_LINK!'_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_'Wake up!'_ There was a voice... Rinku heard rain and lightening around him as the wind howled fiercely.

'_Hey! Wake up!'_ He stirred slightly, face brushing roughly against the sand before his eyes blearily opened. Numbly rolling onto his back, his blurred vision slowly cleared to reveal a clouded and dark sky.

"Where.... Where am I..." Everything hurt... Everything... He pulled himself up, looking around. What was this place? Was this the spirit world, and had he died? The water was a fierce gold, and the buildings just as. Strange bits of black material floated up from the ground and into the sky, and in the distance a few people wandered around, expressions of fear on their faces.

Maybe... Maybe he could get some help? Clambering to his feet, he rushed forwards. "Hey!" The people seemed to glow almost... Maybe it was because all of them were dead? They were in Fire Nation clothes, he told himself as he walked up to them. "Um... Excuse me-"

It walked through him. Rinku froze, a feeling of extreme cold flashing through his body before he turned around in fear. "H-Huh....?" He frowned, looking down at his body before looking back to the spirits. He wasn't glowing... Maybe... He wasn't dead? But why would he be here though?

'_fire lord.....' '....what does he think....' 'how could he leave us...'_

Catching bits of conversation as the spirits spoke amongst each other, Rinku cocked his head. The fire lord? And why were these buildings so- Realization hit, and his eyes widened. The boy looked towards the north, mouth doing the same as he spotted what the ghosts were talking about. The fire nation palace... The place his dad and his uncle had taken him to 5 years ago, before the black wall came into place...

It was right there. Two steps forwards, walking slowly he started. He could find his dad's friends, tell them what was happening... Faster, his gate carrying him past the casually walking spirits. Maybe Fire Lady Mai would help him? But then, if the Fire Nation hadn't been able to contact anyone in the same way that most of the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribes hadn't... Faster, he picked up the pace, moving into a jog as he made his way to the palace.

But at least he could see for himself... See for himself if they were ok right? Approaching the gateway as he rushed into a run, he halted abruptly. Looking up at the enormous structure, blue eyes took in the amazing sight, the boy taking off his yellowing green cone hat. "Wuaaaaah..." It was huge.... Huge!

"Hey!" A voice from behind startled him, pulling him from the awe felt expression he held and into surprise.

Turning around however... "Nothing?"

"Over here!" It was a very high voice he decided, as he looked over towards it again.

Whatever it was... Nothing but a hovering blue light, and out of place as it was, that couldn't be it right? "But where are you? I can't see you!"

"Oooooh..." The light drew close swiftly, slapping Rinku across the forehead with an oddly painful and invisible tackle. "Really! I am right here you blind fool! And I am not 'you'. I am the fairy Navi, sent from the other world to guide the Hero himself!~"

She carried those words with an awful lot of pride, he thought, rubbing his head and staring at the 'fairy'. "Eh.... But fairies don't exist..."

"Perhaps not in _your_ realm... But that is not the point. Really boy, are you daft!"

Daft? "I don't know what that-"

"Stupid! Idiotic! I could find many synonyms for the word, but I doubt you would enjoy it! This area is filled with shadow creatures, and you don't even have a sword to defend yourself!"

"I do so!" He brought his hand back to the clumsily attached scabbard, pulling out a blade that was completely black. Pale hands shaking as he demonstrated a slash, he looked at the fairy with semi-confidence. "See? I can fight fine!" ....But... What were shadow creatures?? "..... But what kind of creatures would live at the Fire Lord's palace...."

-_**NYOOOOOOOOOOO**__-_

"Ieeeeee!" Rinku shuddered as he turned towards the sound that arose once he'd asked this, eyes wider than believably possible as three hulking black beasts appeared, glowing patterns across their skin. "W-What..."

The fairy hissed, having hoped to get the boy as far from here as possible before this. "Not good... These boy, are shadow creatures... You can use that sword right?"

"Um... I guess..." He looked at the sword in his hands with a slight fear. Truth be told, his father had only given him the sword a few days ago on his birthday, since he had come 'of age' by Kyoshi tradition...

"You guess," the fairy screeched, before scooting around Rinku in rapid patterns. "Of forget it... Boy! I need you to aim your sword where I stand, and listen to my words carefully! You need to target their faces-"

Rinku blinked. "Faces, what faces?"

"The slab of black helmet! Just target me!" She floated over, ducking under the beast's arm before sticking herself to the face of the monster. "And be quick about it!" The boy could do nothing but nod nervously as he narrowly dodged a punch from the creature only to be forced to duck underneath the other one.

This was really bad... One of the thing's tentacles scratched across his face, a bit of blood dripping from his cheek. He fruitlessly swung his sword back at the thing, only to be thrown back by its great, hulking black arms. "Wuaaah!" Skidding across the ground, he whimpered as he was pulled upwards by his hair. "H-Hnnn..." He knew he had a sword, but he'd never actually used it...

His partially open eyes spotted a glow... Gritting his teeth, he raised the heavy sword as best he could, and plunged it into the blurred light that he scarcely saw through his tears. "HRAH!"

_hisssssss....._ In a mist of black, the monster disappeared, the other two creatures screeching as their comrade fell. Realizing what he had just done and looking at the other two in front of him, Rinku paled. "Ehhh..." He barely handled one, now what!

"Boy!" Rinku jerked his head over at Navi, who was now circling one of the shadows. "You've never used that sword before have you?" Not waiting for an answer, the fairy continued. "Do as I say until you know! Now! Jump at the beast, and swing the sword downwards!"

J-Jump!?! "A-Ahhh..." No time to think. Briefly, he thought of his father, and the stories that the villagers told of his bravery. Why couldn't he be brave... "AHHHHHHH!" He charged, running at the creature ahead of him and leaping as high as he could with the sword raised in the air. There was a near silent 'swish', and the sword cut cleanly into the monster, its hands grabbing at the mask with howls of pain.

-**_NYOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_**- Two down. One to go. Shaking, Rinku didn't wait for Navi this time. Running on adrenalin now, he charged at the other one and swung his sword wildly, the blade sinking into shadow before it could even react.

"Hah... Hah... hah...." The monster dissipated.. Flakes of shadow soared into the sky, similar to those floating from the ground. This couldn't be the place from his memories could it? The palace of red and gold that he had played in 5 years ago? "Where... Where is this place..."

Navi floated next to Rinku, looking around at the sullen and gloomy palace before them. "It is what your people once called the 'Fire Nation'... Now however, it has been taken by the twilight, the shadows, and its people have been reduced to spirits..." The boy beside her stayed silent, and Navi looked down at him with a sad expression that was unreadable by him.

"Then they really are dead.... Ah! But then, how am I-"

The fairy smacked Rinku across the head again, glowing a slight red. "Really! They are spirits, not ghosts! Once the twilight is dispelled, if ever, the should revert to normal... As for how you yourself are still physically human, I would not know... ....." She looked towards the palace, frowning. "I wonder...."

"Eh?" Rinku followed her gaze, walking over to the door. "What is it? Should we go inside?" At his touch, the door swung open however, and the boy jerked back instantly. "Kah! H-Heh.... How did that happen..."

Navi stared at the empty hallway revealed behind the door, looking back at Rinku. She hadn't been able to get this close to the palace, let alone open the door... "Boy... What is your name?"

"Ah... R-Rinku..."

Rinku? Oddly familiar... Shaking things off, Navi floated into the palace halls, flitting about as she took in the sights. "Well, Rinku... You want to get out of here right?" She received a nod. Of course he would, how silly of her. "Then, in exchange, I want you to do me a favor... When we leave this place, I need you to help me to find the chosen ones, with the sacred triangles on their hands... Understand?"

"I.. I think so..." Sacred triangles? He wasn't sure, but he mind as well try... Hopefully, he could get back home, and be with his parents and his grandpa again... "I... I'll help!"

The fairy jingled, flying over to Rinku's hat, which sat on his back held by a string. "Wonderful! In that case, let us be off! Our goal should be the courtyard I believe, so let's not waste time..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Miles and miles away from the Fire Nation, back across the other side of the twilight wall, a man's unconscious body washed upon the shores of Kyoshi Island. Found by a small girl, he was soon taken to the village, where he was immediately placed in a bed and warmed up, with prayers that he would soon wake up.

Standing over his father's still form, a tanned, blue eyed man frowned, his wife holding a hand over her mouth with a worried expression.

"Sokka," she whispered softly, her hands trembling as she thought about what they could do for their son. "Sokka, where on earth could he be now?"

The man closed his eyes and the frown deepened. His father had taken Rinku on the 'ice dodging' ritual a few days ago, choosing a location that was near the twilight wall. He had hoped to show his son how it glimmered as the sun set, how the beautiful designs that separated them from two countries would alternate between orange and red.

And now, washed up on shore, they found Hakoda's beaten and broken body lying on the shore. And Rinku wasn't there. They had sent word out to Aang and Katara immediately of course- And according to them, they were scanning the seas with all of their power.

And still no sign.

He couldn't answer his wife's question, and Suki knew it. As he turned to the window, a thoughtful expression across his face as he struggled to find the answer to the predicament, he found himself looking up at the moon.

_Yue..._ Half-lidded eyes of worry stared upwards, and a mental prayer made its way into his mind. _If nothing else, protect Rinku for me..._

And then, as if to acknowledge this prayer, the moon simply winked out of existence- It covered itself with a blanket of sky, disappearing from the confused and shocked Sokka's vision for what would soon be a full month.

------------------------------------

AN: Rinku is adorable, but he is such a coward...~ Next up, we not only meet the first one with the triforce, but Navi realizes that the hero is right there. In front of her.

THE WORLD IS DOOMED. Update comes when chapter two of 'Feet in Sand' and 'VR' are done! :3 Along with this one. :0


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Princess' Illness**

In one of many rooms at the Fire Nation Palace, there were only two that were 'truly' occupied at the moment. In one, the Fire Lord's sacred temple, built thousands of years before to honor the spirit of fire, there was a creature of horrid appearance, its flaming dark skin and tattoos of crimson only beaten by vivid yellow eyes. Sealed within by a series of cursed weapons it was, but its dumb mind had been granted another release.

Closer... Closer... If any person in both realms would just open the door, if he only destroyed what filthy little mortal being came in his sight, he would be free... But freedom.. What was it...

A flash of blue. The sound of thunder, and the screams of children... What were these thoughts that came through his head.

The monster thrashed again, and in the other room of the palace, not at all far from where Rinku now wandered, a cloaked and now ashen woman wept. '_My dear husband... What has become of us, that we are so easily taken by the darkness...?_' The woman looked down at the child in her arms, her once grey eyes a vivid gold, and her pale skin the same colour as her hair.

It was the cloak that protected her. Wearing it, she had succumbed to the fate that all of the supposedly 'strong hearted' had when the twilight came, taking this horrid form of darkness as she tried to flee with her daughter.

Mai looked down at said daughter, the girl's calm face unreadable in her sleep. She wondered... Was the light on her daughter's hand protecting her, and the reason why she had not become a monster, or a spirit? Or was it doing something more sinister... The moment the twilight had caught them, the light on her hand flashed brightly. Her cloak had become stained black in the light, and thought the twilight enveloped her, she still retained her mind.

But Zuko... The thrashing from far across the palace caused the woman to wince, a rare thing for Lady Mai indeed. But when her daughter's hand did this, she lost consciousness... And her hair had been dyed the same colour of the golden light released.

'_….so we just need to find the courtyard right? Nothing will attack us?' _

"!!!" Mai froze, holding her daughter close. People? But from what she could see, the spirits of the Fire Nation citizens had been unable to approach her palace door! And yet... Solid gold eyes looking down at her daughter sadly before her nearly flat face became set with determination. "......You who have come into my palace! Come here!"

There was silence on the other end. But to get to the courtyard, one had to come here after all...

And suddenly, bits of conversation entered her ears again.

'_Rinku! Where do you think you're going, the courtyard is this way! There's no telling who might be in there!'_

That voice was oddly high pitched really... But 'Rinku'? That was Sokka's son wasn't it? The boy's voice came over again, this time clearer. "But I know that voice! I don't know how but... I think it's Fire Lady Mai!"

"If that is the case boy, then all the better to flee! The Fire Lord's family-"

The door opened, and Mai pulled her cloak down over her face, keeping it hidden from view. What she saw however, made her gasp slightly. "Rinku..."

The boy in front of her cocked his head, frowning. "....Lady Mai?" A nod. "...Why are you wearing a cloak...?"

Mai stiffened, before calming herself and speaking with the slight monotone she had grown into over the years. "As a protection... It is this cloak that prevented me from becoming a spirit when the darkness came... But that is not important now. My fate has long been sealed... Rinku... I over heard your conversations from inside this room... Is it true, that you know of a way to leave the Fire Nation?"

Rinku blinked, before looking at Navi. The fairy, who had been hovering by Rinku's ear and staring at the currently blanket-wrapped girl in Mai's arms, looked at Mai with this stare, and decided to answer. "Indeed it is. But if you have already accepted the fact that you would need a proper body to escape, then why do you need to know?"

"My daughter..." Mai pulled the blanket off the girl slightly, Rinku gasping as the woman's hand was revealed to be a pitch black, and her daughter's hair a shimmering gold.

Navi too, was also shocked by the girl's hair. "Blond...? But how, that colour isn't natural in this realm!"

"When the wall of shadow came..." Rinku and Navi looked up to Mai's hidden face, listening intently, "When it came over us, Yuushi's hand began to glow in the shape of a triangle, and her hair took this hue... I do not know why this is but, the fact that her body is still her own..."

Rinku frowned. Mai's body.. Wasn't hers? What did she- Navi's voice cut his thoughts however, as the fairy immediately flew over to inspect Princess Yuushi's hand. "Incredible.... The triforce of wisdom, it is completely embedded in her body!" Floating up to the woman, she grinned. "Fire Lady Mai, I would be more than happy to aid in your daughter's escape!"

"Eh? What are you talking about!" Rinku walked over, looking from Navi to Yuushi before blinking. "Those are the triangles you meant...?" He thought he remembered seeing the same symbol before loosing consciousness, before he sank into the sea... Navi simply bobbed up and down as though nodding, before the cloaked Fire Lady stood to her full height before them.

She... Towered over them, but really, who wouldn't if their legs had seemingly been elongated by their own shadow? Blackened hands held her daughter out, waiting for Rinku to take her. "Rinku... Please. You need to hurry. This palace is not as safe as it seems, my husband-"

-_**GRYOROOOOOOOO!!!!!**_- Noises of violent thrashing penetrated the walls, and Mai turned with fear. "Just hurry, Rinku! The courtyard is only meters away, run!"

Taking Yuushi over his back with some difficulty, Rinku nodded, his face pale but determined. "Ok!" With Navi leading the way, the pair left, and soon after leaving the room Mai felt the room darken slightly.

"....I may not be able to be human but..." She raised a hand, her hood now across her shoulders to reveal the appearance of a twili rather than the Fire Lady. "I will at least protect them as best as I can..." A rumbling noise sounded through the palace, and slowly, brick by brick, beam by beam, it began to collapse... And as Rinku ran through the portal Navi guided them to, the same portal that she had used to enter this world, he could hear nothing but screeches of the shadow beasts, the pillars of stone crushing them to dust.

"Hraaaaaaah!!!!" Into the portal they went... Faster than Uncle Aang's bison, faster than the Mongoose Dragons he could remember from so long ago...

He saw only blackness as they fell through the portal, his eyes squeezed tight as he screamed. And then...

Darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Hey...'_ The sounds of waves penetrated Rinku's ears, the calm melody of the ocean pulling him into a deeper sleep as a young girl's voice called out. '_Hey... Wake up... Please...'_ Why did he have to wake up... He was having a dream...

He held a sword that glimmered with light, and a shield that reflected it clearly. He was against a pig-like demon, the creature huge and grotesque in appearance, and yet he wasn't afraid...

-_**SPLASH!**_- "Wake up!" Rinku woke up with a jolt, looking around him before blinking at what he saw before him.

"A-Ah... Y-Yuushi?" The girl in front of him frowned, crossing her arms as Navi floated around them. The fact that she was awake aside... Looking around, he saw that he was in a rather small brown boat, a single mast with a lowered sail in the centre, above the tiny cabin. And surrounding that boat... Nothing but ocean. Aside from the wall of twlight beside them of course... And the large ship that was pounding against it rather harshly. That too... Ignoring that though... "Yuushi, you're alright?"

"I'm just FINE Link... FINE." Link?

"Yuushi, my name's not L-" Huh? Why couldn't he say his name properly!?

Navi hovered between them, scowling. "Really now! This is not the time to argue about the magic's of the Hylian language! Link! Your name translates to this in Hylian you fool! That is why we cannot say it as it would be in your world! Still..." She looked around at the ocean sadly, crossing her arms. "To think that Hyrule would have changed so much...."

"Huh? You mean it wasn't ocean before?" Yuushi looked up at Navi as Rinku asked the question, her face revealing that she was curious about this as well.

The fairy sighed. "Really... No, it was not. Come, I will explain inside... It's best no one see you in those clothes right now..."

"Clothes...?" Rinku blinked, and Yuushi nodded, her own outfit an ornate dress that was most certainly not the same colour of the Fire Nation's princesses. It was... Pink... And had a sash bearing three triangles on it... But looking at his own in the reflection of the sea, he yelped. "Wuaaah!?! What happened to my clothes!?!"

Instead of the hakama and shirt he'd been wearing, he had an odd tunic of sorts, draped over a much tighter shirt and tights. Even his hat was gone... Rather than the familiar cone hat he'd had on his back, a long cloth hat was currently sitting on his head. "Hnnnnng....."

"Link! Come inside! You won't believe this!" Rinku frowned. His clothes were different, he was in the middle of another world... Why couldn't he just go home...

Entering the cabin, he looked at Yuushi with a confused stare. She had gotten rid of the dress, and was currently wearing a _very_ tight one piece body suit, with a scarf and wrap covering her face and neck. There was a banner-like flap that hung beneath said scarf, bearing a symbol resembling an eye in the centre. "Isn't this cool!? It's like my dad's stories of the Blue Spirit, and how-" She cut off, eyes retaining a more professional appearance. "Ah... There are a few things here that you will probably need... And I thought that this would be more practical than a dress..." True as that was, she wasn't fooling him- Yuushi was reaaally excited about this wasn't she...

Walking over to the pile however, he found himself a bit interested as well. There was a worn brown shield for one, which was easily hung from his back behind Sokka's sword. It was light, but sturdy, though he was thinking more about how 'cool' it looked than when he would be using it... There was also a map. Looking it over, Rinku turned abruptly to Navi, who followed his gaze towards it.

"Hyrule... It used to be 'smaller' than this I suppose, what with most of it being covered by the ocean flood..." She sighed with nostalgia, shaking her head and alighting on the edges of the paper. "When the deceased king of Hyrule made a wish for new land, new opportunities for the world however, the once sealed nations were reborn. New islands cropped up, and races long since dead were revived. Great Fish Isle, which had been left in ruins magically repaired itself, renewing the Zoran race... Dragon's Roost became more hollow in the caverns bellow, and exploring Rito eventually found the revived and no longer endangered species of Goron living there peacefully... Even the Gerudo, and the Twili, who had not even been a part of Hyrule's lands arrived, each with an island to the southern seas..."

Yuushi blinked at the last statement, pointing to a small arrow on the map. "That arrow is where we are right? If that's the case, then doesn't that mean we're right next to the 'Gerudo Island'?"

Rinku looked at the arrow as well, nodding. She was right. Wait... The note beside it said that it was home to an Amazonian tribe of women that detested men and boys... Didn't that mean...

Suddenly, he felt Navi and Yuushi looking at him... "You are correct, Yuushi. That is because, for us to find the Hero, we will need the only thing remaining that can track him. The compass of the Gods, built by the three Goddesses and divided into the same number. And, if I'm correct, than the first piece, Din's Lantern, should be-"

"Ehhh!! No way! I can't go on that island!!" The two girls looked at Rinku incredulously, Navi being first to speak.

"Really! I never said you did! Besides, to enter the Gerudo's fortress would mean to re-enter the twilight, and that is more than an impossible feat!" She huffed, Rinku flushing with embarrassment. "In any case... You will be going onto the pirate ship that is docked _beside_ Gerudo Isle, which is just outside... The captain of the ship, 'Tarrin', was the last person entrusted with this artifact, so I have no doubt that he holds it on board...."

Pirate ships? The pirate ship that was currently firing at the twilight wall with no mercy!? Rinku was pale enough as is, but combining that with the sweat he was now breaking out into, Yuushi had to sigh. Her friend... She had thought that he was a coward at 5, but at 12 he was even worse... She was only two years older than him and she was more than willing to do this! (And Navi had already told her she couldn't, dammit!)

At this rate, she told herself, the Hero would find _them_. Because trusting Rinku to somehow gather all these pieces would just be too much for his scared little brain to handle.

Or so she thought. Watching Rinku leave the cabin in silence, with Navi following after, she had no idea just how wrong she was.

---------------------------------------------------

AN: Already, Rinku stops being an incredible coward! Why? ..... Because he's still running on adrenaline. xD Trust me, by the time he's on board, he'll be afraid of his own shadow, and then when he get's attacked again... You get the picture.

Yuushi's magic golden hair has changed colour in a fashion oddly similar to Yue's, wonder why that is... __ .... Clearly it is because without red hair, she cannot look like Shiek. (Good thing she got her mom's eyes, or it would look weird- Can you imagine blond hair with gold eyes? Sheesh!) Read and review guys~ Read and REVIEWWWWWWWW.....


End file.
